


Разговоры о птицах

by Archie_Wynne



Series: Драбблы G—PG-13 [5]
Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne
Summary: Дэн очень удачно клеит девушек, заботится о своём светлом будущем и лажает.





	Разговоры о птицах

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: навязчивая орнитология и пьянство.
> 
> написано для команды fandom Vertigo & Watchmen 2019 на Fandom Kombat 2019

— Как ты думаешь, Роршах, мне стоит всерьез заняться личной жизнью?

— Хрм? — Роршах приопустил свежий выпуск «Нового Дозорного» и уставился на Дэниела нечитаемым в плане эмоций узором из пятен вместо лица.

Вот черт. Нашел же кого спросить, подумалось Дэниелу.

Видимо, Роршах думал о том же: нашел к кому с этим вопросом, а. Он угрюмо молчал и пялился, ожидая продолжения.

— У меня из близких только Холлис и ты. Ну, еще Архимед, если это считается.

— Считается, — простуженно просипел Роршах, явно смущенный, что его записали в «близкие». — Некоторые о машинах заботятся больше, чем о жене и детях.

— Жена и дети — звучит просто отлично. Роршах, я ведь уже не мальчик. Если героев в масках запретят, если все эти слухи оправдаются, с чем я останусь?

— Нельзя запретить правосудие, — покачал головой Роршах. — Плевать на запреты.

— Слушай, ну не всю жизнь ведь прятаться по подвалам, латекс таскать и крошить зубы грабителям в подворотнях. Когда-нибудь состаримся, и кто тогда стакан воды принесет, если не дети, внуки?

— Столько жить не собираюсь, — сообщил Роршах, снова утыкаясь в газету.

— Я вот даже не спрашиваю, есть ли у тебя семья, хотя ничего о тебе не знаю толком. Девушки ведь тоже нет?

Никакая девушка не вынесла бы запах Роршаха.

Роршах открыл новый разворот «Дозорного» вместо ответа.

— И парня нет тоже, — все же уточнил Дэниел.

Газета снова опустилась, и Дэниел был готов поклясться, что пятна на маске Роршаха изобразили подобие вопросительного знака с восклицательным слева и их аккуратного отражения справа.

— Все, все, ясно. Спасибо тебе большое за то, что поддерживаешь разговор по душам.

— В Гнезде кислорода маловато. Для мозга неполезно. Затхло. Канализация, сточные воды рядом. Проветрился бы, — не то в голосе Роршаха сквозило сочувствие, не то он гнусавил из-за насморка.

— Пройдусь, ты прав. Принесу тебе еще капель из аптеки, а то не разберешь, ты с простудой или просто все-таки человек.

Роршах беспокойно шмыгнул носом ему вслед. «Гори оно все огнем», — думал Дэниел, оставляя на этот раз костюм в Совином Гнезде. Кто бы знал, как бесит вечно таскать его под обычной одеждой, все тело зудит, и выглядишь как минимум на два размера больше. Сумка с плащом, сапогами и маской – тоже не самая легкая и удобная штука. В общем, Дэниелу Драйбергу надоело быть Ночной Совой. Не в первый раз, впрочем.

Он оставил все это геройское барахло, направился в бар, кипевший веселой ночной жизнью и полный красоток, и заказал себе пива.

Потом потребовал повторить. И еще раз.

— Вы знали, что некоторые птицы очень ядовиты? — попробовал он завязать разговор с хорошенькой рыженькой, поедавшей под пиво жареную курочку у стойки. — Батрахотоксин в теле питоху способен убить проглотившего ее хищника за минуты, а для человека…

Девушка скривилась, явно потеряв аппетит к курочке, и скрылась при первой же возможности. Плюс — Дэниелу осталась закуска. Минус — он явно облажался.

— Девяносто семь процентов птиц на земле не имеют пениса, — сообщил он уже блондинке. — Зато у утиных пенисы есть, длинные, штопорообразные, с твердыми крючками на конце.

— Пошел ты со своим утиным пенисом, — скривилась девушка. — Карл! Ко мне пристал какой-то извращенец, выручай!

Восьмая кружка стаута и отсутствие при себе костюма и снаряжения Ночной Совы вовсе не означали, что Дэниел не мог за себя постоять, но Карл оказался больше примерно в два раза, примерно в четыре раза менее пьян, и фингал Дэниелу он все же поставил.

Уходить Дэниел все-таки не собирался. Он пришел в себя, лежа на асфальте перед выходом из бара, встал, отряхнулся, вернулся назад, вошел внутрь, сломал стул у стойки и, грозно потрясая обломком ножки, завопил:

— Слушайте, вы все! Кое-кто из кожи вон лезет, защищая ваши задницы, а вам так сложно просто поговорить с ним после трудной недели о том, что ему интересно, и одно гребаное свидание ему обеспечить? Я не заслужил быть кем-то еще, кроме гребаного героя? Может, сейчас в злодея немного поиграю, а? — он замахнулся было ножкой, но тут кто-то перехватил его руку, завернул за спину, вырвал ножку и аккуратно впечатал Дэниела лицом в стойку.

— Извините, он уже уходит, — сообщил Роршах, скручивая Дэниелу запястья своим шарфом. — Не надо вызывать полицию. Не надо, сказал! — он отвлекся ненадолго, чтобы пересчитать ребра сунувшемуся к телефону несговорчивому бармену, а потом вернулся к Дэниелу и вытолкал его на улицу.

— Проспишься — спасибо скажешь, — он выразил уверенность снаружи.

— Да уже скажу. Спасибо, Роршах. Я включил пьяного идиота.

— Пожалуйста, Дэниел. В следующий раз за тобой не пойду. Наживай неприятности, где хочешь, и выпутывайся из них сам, — сказал Роршах, шмыгнув носом.

— В кармане плаща у меня капли от насморка. Если уж развязывать пока не намерен, так хоть сам достань их.

— Не намерен, — подтвердил Роршах, но в кармане пошарил и капли достал.

Кивнул благодарно. Дэниел улыбнулся.

— Ты знал, что аисты могут спать на лету? — зевнув, поинтересовался он.

— Только ты не отключайся на ходу, как аист. В Гнезде потом обдумай, как заставить Архимеда висеть в воздухе с выключенным двигателем, должны же твои аисты в голове приносить пользу.

— Это невозможно, — покачал головой Дэниел. — С выключенным — точно нет, а вот в режиме минимальной мощности… Роршах! Ты чертов гений! Развяжи меня! Карандаш есть? Бумага? Хочу прямо сейчас схему накидать.

— Хрм.

— Ладно, все в Гнезде, я понял.


End file.
